Lord Garmadon
Background A number of years ago, Garmadon lived at the Monastery with his brother-Sensei Wu- as they were the sons of the first Spinjitzu Master. They were left in charge of protecting the Golden Weapon's;the Shurikens of Ice, the Sword of Fire, the Nunchucks of Lightning, and the Scythe of Quakes. The brother's were the best of friends, and were an unstoppable, dominant fighting force against evil, including fighting the four-armed beast Samukai and banishing him down to the Underworld. However, one day when Garmadon and Wu were practicing with their katana's, Garmadon managed to disarm Wu and accidentally fling his brothers sword over the monastery walls. As Garmadon and Wu both knew that their father would be upset about this, Garmadon opted for them to go over and retrieve it, but Wu refused to do it, prompting Garmadon to chide him for it: "Never put off for tomorrow, what could be done today." before hopping over to retrieve his brothers' sword. As Garmadon reached for the blade, he was bit by the The Great Devourer itself at a young age, and the venom consumed his soul- slowly turning the proud and selfless warrior into the the "Dark Lord" over the years. After their father passed away, he attempted to steal the Golden Weapon's and remake Ninjago in his own twisted, evil image, but Wu stood in his way. A battle ensued between the brothers, and Garmadon was banished to the boundless realm of the Underworld, ruled by its king, Samukai. However, he vowed to return to Ninjago and seize the weapons and gain ultimate power. To start off, Garmadon used Spinjitzu to defeat Samukai in a duel, and declares himself the new "King of the Underworld"- and commander-in-chief of the Skullkin army. Decades later, Garmadon sent Samukai and his army to find the weapons and destroy the city of Ninjago. Sensei Wu, after acknowledging the presence of danger in Ninjago, searches for four brave ninja (Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay) to save ninjago and become the ninja of legend, setting the stage for the launch of the TV series, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. In the third episode, Garmadon finally makes his appearance, in the form of a shadowy being, who threatens to kill Nya, sister of the fire ninja Kai, if he does not retrieve the Golden Sword. Fortunately, Wu arrives and sacrifices himself for the sake of Ninjago by apprehending his brother's plans and travelling with the Sword of Fire to the Underworld. Garmadon summons Samukai, who already collected the other three weapons while the other Ninja were sleeping, to bring the weapons back to the Underworld, where he and Wu battle for the weapons. The Ninja soon arrive and perform the Tornado of Creation, defeating the Skulkin and allowing passage to Sensei in Garmadon's throne room. When they arrive, however, Samukai turns against Garmadon, tired of being his puppet, and posseses the weapons and demands him to obey him now, wanting to reclaim his title as King. But Garmadon simply laughs and states his plan has worked, right before Samukai is destroyed and turned into a Vortex having not been able to handle all the Weapons' power simultaneously. It is believed that Lord Garmadon may have merged with Samukai's body when going through the portal. Garmadon then travels through the portal, again vowing his return after growing powerful enough to possess the weapons. Category:Characters Category:Ninjago: Elemental Warriors